Le patient de la chambre 6
by Quelqu'un qui passait
Summary: Il s'accroche désespérément à cet infirmier qui vient le voir le soir, le consolant, en espérant qu'il resterait jusqu'à la fin. Il s'accroche dans l'espoir fou qu'un jour, ses bourreaux allaient le laissé s'en aller. Et il sait qu'un jour, tout ira mieux et qu'il a eu raison d'espérer.


-Le patient de la chambre 6.

Il regarde avec un mélange de crainte et de curiosité le sol se dérober sous ses pieds nus. Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une impression, une stupide impression et le sol ne se dérobe pas sous ses pieds. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan profond se tournent vers la fenêtre, fenêtre qui offre actuellement un spectacle digne des plus beaux tableaux des plus grands peintres. Il s'avance lentement vers cette dite fenêtre et tend ses petites mains frêles pour l'ouvrir, là est la clef de sa liberté future et il a l'espoir fou que personne ne viendrait le tirer brusquement en arrière en lui criant de ne pas ouvrir la fenêtre, il espère vraiment qu'aucun trouble-fête ne viendrait l'attacher aux barreaux de son lit froid avec ces sangles qui lui strie les poignets d'une horrible façon, qu'il n'aurait pas à donner des coups de pieds dans le vide en hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Oui, il espère, lui qui n'a jamais voulu d'espoir, qui a toujours refoulé ce sentiment si stupide. Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû espérer en entendant le bruit de la porte et en sentant des mains puissantes lui enserrer les bras à la manière de griffes acérée, le tirant en arrière. Et ce fut le même spectacle que tous les soirs. Il se débat en hurlant, donnant des coups de pieds qui atterrissent dans la mâchoire d'un des hommes qui tentent de l'attacher. Il sait qu'il ne gagnera pas à ce jeu-là, mais il essaye, car il n'a rien à perdre. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il cherche après tout. Il se sent doucement partir vers l'inconscient alors que le produit que l'on lui injecte se diffuse peu à peu dans ses veines, se propageant dans son sang. Il sombre dans sa douce léthargie.

Ses deux perles azurées s'ouvrent doucement sur la lumière du soleil, qui pointe le bout de son nez à travers les fins rideaux qui cachent difficilement le ciel rougit qui se trouve derrière la fenêtre. Il tente de se redresser mais se souvient qu'il ne peut pas, les sangles le maintiennent couché dans son lit, alors il soupire et regarde autour de lui. Il n'est que 7h et personne ne viendra le détacher avant 9h, l'heure du petit déjeuné. A part peut-être si il l'appelle. Lui, il est toujours là pour lui, même la nuit lorsque les lanières de cuir brûle sa chaire, même la nuit, quand ses démons reprennent doucement le dessus… Peut-être ne devrait-il pas ? Peut-être devrait-il se détacher de lui ? Car de toute façon, tout le monde part, c'est bien connu.. Puis il n'est que le patient de la chambre 6, il n'est qu'un numéro parmi tant d'autres, un malade à soigner ou à abandonner. Il tourne un instant ses yeux vers la fenêtre et constate qu'ils y ont fixé des barreaux. Mais pourtant, il est sûr de ne pas être fou. Enfin, il ne l'était pas en venant. Il regarde ses mains et devine facilement les marques rouges qui se trouvent sur ses poignets. Il est à peu près certain que c'est eux qui l'on rendu fou, ils ont fait de lui une bête de foire, une expérience, un numéro… Le patient de la chambre 6.

Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour arriver lorsqu'il appelle son nom, celui qui est inscrit sur le badge de sa chemise blanche. Il entre dans la chambre, referme la porte et s'approche. Lui, il n'a pas de bloc note ni de stylo, il n'a pas de matériel d'examen. Lui, il a ce sourire, réconfortant et rassurant, ce sourire trompeur, qui lui dit « tout va bien, ne t'inquiète plus. » alors que non, tout ne va pas bien. Il est là, en face de lui et le regarde avec ce mystérieux sourire, et lui il le regarde comme si c'est ce maudit sourire la seule chose qui compte à ce moment-là, et il veut tendre la main, mais les chaines lui rappelle douloureusement qu'il en est incapable. Il relève alors les yeux vers lui et le voit fouiller dans cette blouse blanche qui lui rappelle que tous les oppose tous les deux, lui, il fait partit des infirmiers, de ceux qui ont le pouvoir sur ceux qu'ils gardent ici, qu'ils emprisonnent, alors que l'enfant est celui qui est gardé, qui est emprisonné. Il n'est que le patient de la chambre 6.

Il se trouve finalement détaché et ses poignets écorchés sont maintenant bandés avec soin, et lui il est toujours là et le réconforte, caressant sa tête recouverte d'une étrange chevelure bleu grise. Il est vulnérable, il est redevenu le petit enfant de 13 ans qu'il est au fond, il est redevenu ce qu'il ne voulait plus être. Il a tellement besoin de ce peu de contact que lui offre cet infirmier, parce qu'après tout, ce n'est qu'un enfant de 13 ans, un enfant abandonné du monde, un numéro futile et inutile. Lui, il lui apporte ce peu de tendresse dont il a besoin pour tenir une journée encore. Cette même personne lui a souvent dit que de telles pensées n'avaient pas leur place dans la tête d'un enfant, mais pourtant, il n'a pas vraiment la force de les chasser. C'est elles qui le maintiennent en vie d'une certaine façon. Il regarde doucement l'infirmier qui vient de le rappeler à lui en appelant doucement son prénom pour le sortir de sa rêverie. « Ciel. » Il l'appelle Ciel, non pas numéro 6, comme les autres infirmiers, est-ce seulement des infirmiers ? Il n'en sait trop rien. Il veut le lui demander mais se retient finalement, il ne veut pas savoir.

Son ami doit partir, il le lui dit avec douceur mais la personne derrière ne le fait pas, l'infirmière parle d'un ton sec et sans appel. Il n'a rien à faire ici et ce n'est pas son patient, alors il n'a pas à venir le cajoler. Ciel sait qu'il le sait, mais il est aussi certain qu'il n'obéira pas, car il ne pense pas qu'il ait déjà obéit. Il le regarde partir avec tristesse et désespoir. Il finit par baisser les yeux sur sa situation, regardant ses poignets si rarement soignés. La différence est très sûrement le fait que lui le considère comme un humain, non pas comme le simple patient de la chambre 6.

Il cri quelques minutes après, non il ne veut pas de piqure, ni de douche glacée, il ne veut pas qu'on le touche et ne veut pas qu'on le traîne par les jambes dans les couloirs. Il cri son nom dans la foulée, il se débat comme si le diable avait soudainement prit possession de son petit corps et hurle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il refuse, il sait qu'ils vont encore le piquer pour le calmer et le forcer à prendre une douche qui lui brûlera probablement la peau ou le glacera. Il sait qu'ils se fichent de savoir s'il veut ou non la prendre. Il cri si fort que sa voix fini par se briser douloureusement. Il ne tarde pas à pleurer en sentant la seringue pénétrer cruellement sa peau diaphane. Il se sent alors sombrer une nouvelle fois et ses jambes cessent tout mouvement, retombant mollement dans le vide. Son talon heurte dans un bruit sourd le bois de son lit mais il n'a pas la force de se plaindre de la douleur qu'il ressent. « Allez numéro 6, tu vas prendre ta douche. »

Etendu sur la table d'aluminium froide, il regarde la lumière aveuglante braquée sur lui, il sent les mains gantées parcourir sa peau, le tâtant comme on le ferait avec un fruit étalé sur le marché du coin de la rue. Il ne peut rien dire et ne peut rien faire non plus. Il n'a pas le choix. Il sait que lui aussi il est là, qu'il regarde mais qu'il ne dit rien, sinon il perd son travail de toute façon. En attendant, l'enfant qu'il est se réfugie dans des rêves illusoires, il veut tenir encore un peu. Il espère qu'un jour, quelqu'un viendra et le sortira d'ici, quelqu'un l'emmènera loin de tout ça, rencontrer des gens merveilleux, aussi merveilleux que l'infirmier qui vient en cachette le voir le soir. Il songe qu'ici, ils lui ont tout prit, même ses rêves, mais que ça, ils n'ont pas encore réussit.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouve finalement dans sa chambre, fatigué et vidé par ces stupides expériences qu'ils venaient de faire. Il sait que quelque chose se propage dans son sang, que plusieurs choses s'y mélange, mais il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Il a entendu quelqu'un partir brusquement de la pièce lorsqu'il a crié et qu'il a convulsé. Il sait que c'est lui qui est partit. Etrangement, il se sent abandonné par lui mais il sait qu'il n'a tout simplement pas supporté. Il sait qu'il va mourir. Il va mourir ici car un jour ces expériences auront raison de lui. Il n'a que 13 ans, après tout. Soudain, la porte de sa petite chambre s'ouvre, ce n'est pas habituel. Il tourne la tête et le voit entrer. Il n'a pas de blouse et ses cheveux noirs sont détachés, ils retombent joliment sur son visage, l'encadrant à la perfection. Il est habillé en civil. Ciel ne comprend pas mais ne peut pas parler et ne peut pas bouger, le produit l'a paralysé quelques temps.

Il tient un gros cartons remplit de babioles dans ses bras, il s'approche, pose sa main sur sa tête et lui sourit, mais ce n'est pas le même sourire que d'habitude, c'est un sourire triste et désolé, et Ciel ne comprend pas. Il caresse avec une infinie tendresse ses cheveux et semble vouloir parler, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche et l'enfant devine qu'il va pleurer. Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi, qu'elle est la raison de sa tristesse, mais il ne peut pas et ça le brûle intérieurement. Un faible « Je m'en vais. » claque durement dans l'air et Ciel le regarde toujours avec ses grands yeux brillants d'incompréhension, il assimile ce qu'il vient de dire avec le fait qu'il ne porte pas de blouse, puis il regarde ce gros carton et relève les yeux, paniqué, non. Il ne veut pas qu'il s'en aille, pas lui. Il ne veut pas qu'on lui retire tout ce à quoi il se raccroche pour ne pas se laissé mourir. Il veut se redresser, prendre le carton et l'envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce mais il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas ! Il voit alors sa bouée de sauvetage s'éloigné doucement de lui puis quitter la chambre. Il a envie de hurler sa douleur, de lui hurler de revenir, de ne pas le laisser mais seules des larmes sont capables d'exprimer silencieusement ce qu'il ressent. A présent, il est le patient de la chambre 6, seul.

Il ne s'en remet pas, les jours filent et il se laisse manipuler par les autres, il a perdu ce qui l'animait. Il a perdu tout ce à quoi il croyait, la force qui faisait encore battre son cœur. Maintenant il n'est plus rien qu'un corps vide et inexpressif. Il ne reçoit plus ses visites la nuit, il ne sent plus ses mains réconfortantes dans ses cheveux tôt le matin, il n'entend plus sa voix lui dire que ce sera bientôt terminé. Il est seul. Désespérément seul. Il a encore été abandonné. Il n'a plus rien, juste ce vide qui le caractérise désormais, comment la perte de quelque chose de si insignifiant aux yeux des autres peut-il tant l'affecter lui ? Les infirmiers le lui ont dit. « C'est exagéré. » « Tu exagères. Ce n'est pas si grave. » « Arrête ton cinéma. »

Et pourtant, ça l'affecte tant lui. Pourquoi ? Il se le demande, pourquoi, mais bien évidemment, personne ne veut lui répondre. Personne ne veut répondre aux questions d'un enfant torturé. Personne ne veut répondre aux questions d'un numéro. Un numéro ne parle pas, un numéro ne se plaint pas, un numéro ne vit pas. Et lui, il n'est que le numéro 6.

Il est détruit, tout simplement.

Ils avaient brisé son corps.

Ils avaient brisé sa voix.

Ils ont brisés son âme.


End file.
